


In Which Dean and Cas get Themselves a Kitten

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you really need to get one?” <br/>“No, I didn’t need one, I wanted one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean and Cas get Themselves a Kitten

“Did you really need to get one?” 

“No, I didn’t need one, I wanted one.” 

“So you went out and bought yourself one?”

“Yes.” 

“Why?”

“Because I wanted one.” 

“I get that, but why did you-know what never mind. I’ll never understand you.” Dean gave Cas a reassuring smile as he reached over to lightly pet the head of the black and white cat currently snuggled in Cas’ arms. It perked up as soon as Dean started petting it and stared at him with it’s wide blue eyes. 

“Kind of reminds me of you.” Dean said staring back at the cat.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Cas deadpanned. Dean glanced up to see a small smirk on Cas’ face. “I think she likes you.” The kitten was purring contently now as Dean continued his small strokes on it’s head. 

“Never had any sort of pet before.” Dean stated simply. “Mom always wanted one, but dad didn’t. So we never got one. Not even a fish.” Dean laughed at that, which startled the kitten, “Every kid got a themselves a goddamn goldfish, but not Sammy and I. I wonder, now, what my dad had against pets.” Cas didn’t say anything, he just held the kitten as Dean continued stroking it’s tiny head. “How old is she? Is she, even a she?” 

“Yes,” Cas laughed “It’s a girl and she’s three months old.” 

“Oh, wow.” Dean breathed, “Young ‘en aren’t ya?” 

“Here, you hold her.” Cas practically shoved the kitten into Dean’s hands not giving him much choice as to whether hold the kitten or not. 

“Oh-uh-shit Cas” Dean said as he fumbled to get a better grip on the kitten. Once the kitten was safely in his arms, she snuggled into his arms just like she had in Cas’ and looked up at Dean expectantly before nudging his arm with her nose. 

“You’re not going to hurt her, Dean.” Cas laughed. Dean just scowled at him. The kitten looked even tinier in Dean’s arms then it had in Cas’. Dean slowly removed one of his arms he was using to hold the kitten to start petting her again. 

“So, do you like her?” Cas asked conversationally coming to stand at Dean’s side leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Yes Cas, I like her.” Dean sighed.

“So we can keep her?” Dean turned his head to look at Cas who was staring expectantly up at him

“Jeeze Cas, you’re like a little kid, thinking everyone will agree with them because they give them the damn puppy dog eyes.” 

“So is that a yes?” Dean just sighed and shook his head. 

“I know you’ve already gotten everything we need for her. Go get it.” 

“I’ll be right back then,” Cas gave Dean a quick kiss before practically bounding out the door to his car.


End file.
